The Back of the Bus
by Beyondthenormalcy
Summary: The Bulldogs are on their way to the game before the State Championship. However, it's a three hour bus ride. How will Bella and Troy make the time go by?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I got this idea when I was on a charter bus the other day going to Grad Bash. Going to be 2-3 chapters probably.**

 **Bella's POV**

So tonight is a really big game for us Bulldogs. It determines if we go to the state championship or not. It would mean everything to me to be the first girl quarterback to make it to state championships. There is a snare though, we're playing the Stars that are located three hours away south of Dallas. So we have to leave early but the good news is we get to take a charter bus. We can have some team bonding. And I can spend some time with Troy. Since we became boyfriend/ girlfriend we haven't had much time to hang out because of football season. I can't wait to crush the stars and spend some time with Troy.

I'm currently at home packing some last minute things before we leave in an hour. We won't be back until midnight so I'm packing things like a pillow, blanket, clothes to change into, etc. I would like to be comfortable. I finished up my packing and laid down for a bit to relax. My mom came in a half hour later to take me to school. When she dropped me off she kissed me goodbye and told me good luck. Before she drove off I said I'd get dropped off tonight so she wouldn't have to come get me so late. Turning around with my bag on my shoulder I headed to the boys locker room. I walked in to find mostly everyone there. We were waiting on Sawyer and Troy, of course. I love these guys but they're always late! I went over by Newt and started a conversation with him.

Finally, ten minutes later, they walked in apologizing profusely. Coach was angry but had no time to argue because we were behind schedule so he just yelled to get on the bus. I headed to the back and Troy followed. Newt was toward the very front with coach and Sawyer and the rest of the boys were in the middle. This gave Troy and me some privacy. I sat by the window with Troys left arm wrapped over my shoulder.

"Hey why were you so late" I asked

"I was at Sawyers and we were looking for his shoulder pads. We went around the entire barn only to see that Nellie had them. And needless to say it took a while to convince her to give it back" Troy exasperated.

"Ah gotcha. Well good news is you get to relax and spend time with your girlfriend before the game" I said leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.

"You're right that is good news" he smiled leaning down for another kiss. I put my head on his shoulder and pulled out my blanket because it was a little cold. "Hey can I have part of the blanket?" He asked.

"Sure" I shift the blanket over the two of us as we settled in. I grabbed his right hand with my left and held hands on our knees.

"So we've been going out for three months and it feels like I've barely seen you" he said

"I know. We've barely had time to say hi let alone kiss... Or or their things" I agreed suggestively.

"Well we're here now aren't we" Troy smirked, untangling his hand from hers to rest on my mid thigh. Looking around I shifted the blanket so it covered everything. No one was paying attention. They were all busy chattering away. His hand slid further up my thigh to rest on my button. After messing around with the button for a minute I looked at him to realize he was having trouble undoing it.

"Looks like The Troy isn't as suave as he thought he was" I smirked as my hand came down on top of his to help him undo my button. He swatted my hand away after it popped open.

"Yeah yeah you say that now but just wait and see" he said back now done pulling down my zipper, having a mush easier time. He looked up again to make sure no one was watching before his hand slid into my panties. I bit my lip as his hand passed over my neatly shaved mound. He swallowed hard. He looked into my eyes for confirmation and I nodded. Neither of us trusted our voices.

I rested my right hand just above his knee. His breath hitched, not expecting that. I knew I'd have to repay the favor when he was done. His slim fingers finally found my lips, rubbing them and teasing me. Through gritted teeth I growled "Troy you know I don't like being teased"

"I know that's why I do it. It's pleasurable for the both of us either way" he whispered back. He ran his fingers back and forth, applying enough pressure to make it known just how close his hand was to being inside her. He continued with the teasing, pulling his hand back over her mound.

"Troy I will punch you in the dick right now if you don't stop teasing" I said giving him the best death glare I could muster up.

"You do that and I won't touch you at all" he threatened. I whimpered. He rolled his eyes trying to look annoyed, but his smirk indicated otherwise. And, without warning, he shoved two fingers in _hard._ I let out a cry loud enough for the guys to turn around and give questioning stare. Troys hand stopped dead in its tracks. Pink faced, flustered, and unsure of my voice I turned to Troy hoping he'll have a good explanation.

"Uh sorry guys she's just working herself up over this game. But don't worry I'll calm her down" he said without missing a beat and moving his fingure again. The guys shrugged and turned back around. "Fuck Bella you have to be quiet!" He hissed.

"Well sorry I wasn't expecting you to shove two fingers in me that fast and hard" I shot back. He sighed and laid back, moving his fingures in a rhythm, brushing my clit here and there. "Faster" I demanded. His fingers halted.

"Uh uh uh what's the magic nice word?" Troy condemned.

"Fucking now goddammit!" I bucked my hips.

"I was looking for please but I guess that works too" he continued with renewed speed. I started moving my hips with his hand and moved my right hand to my jeans but was again swatted away.

"Nope you will cum on my terms" he said. Sighing heavily I closed my eyes, bit my lip and humped his hand like my life depended on it. I felt the heat building up in my lower stomach and burning at my core. I'm super close to orgasm when Newt comes out of nowhere.

"Hey guys" Newt says. Troys hand freezes and my eyes shot open in a glare.

"Heh hey Newt watcha doin back here?" I asked my voice noticeably uneven. However, Newt couldn't have been more oblivious.

"I needed to use the bathroom" he answered before heading in. When the door clicked, indicating it was locked I looked at Troy. He started rubbing again, to keep me worked up and close to orgasm. Newt came out and said talk to you later before heading back to the front with coach. Troy picked up speed again as my hips moved more erratic this time. My orgasm was building all over again. I could feel it because I was trembling.

"Keep going. Almost...there" to Troy with uneven breaths. He speed up as fast as he could with any energy he had left. "Fuck" I whispered through me biting my lip as I came crashing down. This orgasm vibrated throughout my entire body as his hand gradually slowed to a stop. I took a few breaths to regain a constant breathing pattern.

"So what was that about me not being suave?" He said cockily.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now rest that hand you need that to catch the ball tonight" I said. He removed his hand but not before brushing past my clit. I buttoned my pants as he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. I took of the blanket because it was way too hot after that. Shortly after he came back out and repositioned his arm around me. "Thanks Troy" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime. You can also repay me anytime as well" he said

"I will ri-" I was cut off by Sawyer.

"We're almost there! 15 minutes!" He shouted.

"I'll get you after the game. And if we win-" again I was cut off but by Troy this time.

"When we win" he corrected. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"I'll give you a special treat but that part will have to wait until we're alone" I whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

"Um uh yeah soun- sounds good" he said flustered and his voice cracked. I'm definitely the dominate one in this relationship, whether Troy admits it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy's POV**

"Well well well. We won like I said we would, Bella, now I await this special reward you speak of. Since, you know, we're alone now." I say eagerly. We had just gotten back from the game and currently were in the locker room. She had her she locker curtain open and was back in her school clothes from earlier.

"Trust me I will repay the favor. Just not tonight. I'm exhausted." She replied, adding a yawn to emphasize her point.

"Alright, I guess I can wait." I said a little disappointed I wasn't getting any tonight but I did understand and thinking about it, I'm tired, too. We finished up and parted ways, saying our goodbyes and heading home for the night.

I was stirred out of my sleep early in the morning due to my phone going off. It was still dark out and the time was 5:43 AM. I groped for my phone to find out it was Bella. With sleep still heavy in my voice I answer. "Bella its really early on a Saturday morning."

"Well good morning to you, too. I was going to offer to come by and repay you but-" she said before I cut her off, much more awake now.

"NO, no. Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Good morning, sunshine. It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. I'll be there in a few" She instructed. I agreed and we hung up. I rolled out of bed to open the window and freshen up, getting the sleep and morning breath taken care of. I walk back into my room to find Bella on my bed, in my bathrobe.

"Well that was fa-" I was cut off with her getting off the bed and hushing me. She then guides me to my computer chair and forcefully pushes me down. She turns around so her back is facing me and loosens the robe. She turns her head to the side and smiles seductively while shimmying the robe to fall around her shoulders. She made a point to not reveal anything yet. "Tease" I said, frustrated. She smiles and doesn't say anything. Instead she turns and drops the robe in one foul swoop. Needless to say my draw dropped and I was getting hard. She was wearing a set of sexy lingerie, lacy and revealing. Her boobs threatening to spill out and the outline of her vagina clear as day.

She smirks quickly as she saunters over to me. Her hand comes up to grab the back of my neck softly before hovering over my lap. I raise my hand to touch her but she quickly pushes it away. "Not so fast big boy. No touching unless I allow it". I comply, lowering my hand back. I sigh in slight frustration and the fact that my sweatpants are now too tight.

She proceeds to give me a lap dance, swaying her hips and rolling them, making sure to purposely brush herself against my ever growing erection, eliciting moans out of both of us. Her hands slide up and down my chest, slowly pulling and taking my shirt off. She bends over and shakes her cheeks right in my face before snapping back up to grab my thighs. My breath hitches, she stares straight into my eye with dominance and lust. She pulls at my sweatpants which I Happily let her pull down. To her surprise, I was wearing no underwear. It was my turn to smirk down at her. She got on her knees and forced my legs further apart, continuing to rub my thighs. My breathing starts to become uneven. She brushes the base of my cock ever so lightly, sending a shiver up my spine. I moan. She does it again and again before finally grasping it all together and starts pumping. A groan escapes my lips. My breathing gets heavier as her small hands continue to work. I close my eyes until I feel warm, wetness around the tip of my cock. And when I opened my eyes I almost came right there. Her piercing blue eyes were staring straight into mine as she sucked on my tip, still pumping with her hands. She begins to bob her head, going up and down on my dick. "Fuck" I let out a growl. I was getting close so I started thrusting into her hand and mouth to match her pace. "So close" I moan, voice strained.

With one last thrust, I climax, right into her mouth. She swallows and slows her movements before finally stopping as I come down from my high. My breathing erratic. "So" she whispered, "How was that for a special treat?" she gets up to sit on my bed.

I smirk "I always knew you were good with your hands but now I know you're good with your mouth, too" I quip. She rolls her eyes. I get up and pull my sweatpants back up, satisfied, before joining her on the bed to cuddle.

"If we win the state championship next Friday, we should celebrate all weekend" she remarks laying her head on my chest as I pull the covers up.

"I like the sound of that… but even if we lose we get to celebrate right?" I asked. Stroking her hair peacefully.

"We'll see" she says before yawning.

"We better win then!" I add before we drift off to sleep

 **AN: Ok so there's that. To be honest I forgot all about my stories and I feel awful. So they will all eventually be completed, whether that's next week of in 5 years we'll never know. If I do write more stories in the future, I'll make sure to write the whole thing out then post a chapter a week or something. I'm open to any pairing suggestions from TV shows that you may want me to write. Thanks for sticking around and making a point that you wanted me to update.**


End file.
